Shugo Switched! The Adventures of Arrow Hinamori
by Ryu-Takehshi
Summary: A twist to the Shugo Chara series! Amu's gender-bent counter-part: Arrow faces Seiyo in his own way and thinking. How will he fare when it comes to charas, the Guardian's and Tadari Hotori? And what happens in his first encounter with Ms. Ikumi Tsukiyomi?


Shugo Chara! _The Adventures of Arrow Hinamori_

A gender-bent version of Shugo Chara; written by: Ryu-Takehshi

**Note: I'll only gender-bend the most crucial parts of the anime and the funniest moments. I find it helpful to mention that I'll be picking out certain parts, putting it all into one story and altering the overall story as well; (so you don't have to read through the whole anime over again or read the same story.) If there's a part that you want me to bend, please write it in a review, or send me a message. Also, if I mix-up a few parts of the story, I'm sorry. (T_T) It's been awhile since I saw the very first episodes of Shugo Chara and I'll try to remember them the best that I can. ***Note: I own nothing!

Anyway, I know that this is kinda weird but, I hope you enjoy it in any case! (^_^) V

"Hey…!" a young girl's voice cried, "Give that back!"

In a narrow alley, within a Japanese suburb, two older girls were bullying a younger girl; playing keep-away with her school bag.

"C'mon guys, it's not funny! Give it back!" she exclaimed as she watched them toss her bag around, helpless to do anything to stop them.

"Hey…" another voice ordered, "Give it back to her…"

The two older girls looked up as the bag dropped out of their motionless hand; their bodies frozen with fear.

One's mouth was agape in shock; she did, however, manage to mutter, "Y- you… you're…!"

The little girl's saviour stood there imposingly as he glared at the two older girls. "Get out…" the boy said, "You're all in my way…"

He had spiky pink hair and piercing yellow eyes that bore an imaginary hole through the two bullies.

It was hard to believe that he was still wearing the uniform for Seiyo academy, but he was, nonetheless. He had the jacket, he had the shorts, and he had the tie; yep, it was all there.

But, he proudly wore a blue bandana on his upper right arm and tied part of his side-bangs down with a red X-symbol; he boldly tied as many white and black straps on his school bag as he wanted; he was…

"A-Arrow Hinamori…!" one of the bullies exclaimed.

The little girl wiped her tears as she looked up at him. It was an upperclassman boy from her school that she recognized right away. "H-Hinamori-senpai…?"

"I heard that he secretly bosses around the entire faculty at Seiyo…" one girl whispered when she saw him.

"I heard that he beat up every single kid in the Seiyo Karate Club!" the other girl replied.

Arrow sighed as he raised his voice once again, "I said… You're all in my way!"

The two girls nodded fearfully as their shaking hands returned the school bag to the young girl. "H-Here kid… sorry," the girls apologized as they ran off in panic.

The little girl took hold of the bag as Arrow silently continued on his way; _Seiyo Academy was just around the corner_.

"T-thanks…!" the young girl beamed, "T-that was so cool how you ordered around those girls!"

Arrow stopped in his tracks as he turned and gave the little girl a glacial stare. "Are you stupid…?"

The little girl's eyes widened.

"I didn't save you because I wanted to… You were in my way too." And with that, he walked along, leaving the little girl there.

The little girl paused as she looked to the ground. Her eyes suddenly lit up and her cheeks went red as she muttered, "H-He's so cool!"

Meanwhile, Arrow had already made it to the Seiyo Academy front grounds. As soon as everyone got a glance at him, the whispering started.

"_Look… its Arrow Hinamori-san… Isn't he just the coolest?!"_

"_I heard that he rebelled against every other school he was sent to!"_

"_Shh… he's looking this way!"_

Arrow sighed as he slowly made his way to the front entrance; subconsciously listening to each comment that was made. _Honestly…_ he thought to himself, _where do they get these things?!_

Suddenly, the whispering stopped abruptly as Arrow turned around; stunned by the strange silence. Though, all was clear once he saw just _who _had walked onto the school grounds.

"It's the Guardian's Club…!" someone exclaimed.

Four students walked onto the school property together; two boys wearing a blue cape and two girls wearing a red cape. It was the Seiyo Academy Guardian's Club!

Most of the girls let out an impressed sigh as Yami Yaya, the Jack's chair, and Nagehiko Fujisaki, the King's chair, walked passed.

Yami was a fourth grader with messy orange hair, light-brown eyes, and a permanently happy smile on his face.

Nagehiko, a fifth grader like Arrow, had long, perfectly groomed, dark-purple hair. His elegant smile clearly showed how easy it would be for him to make friends with absolutely anyone; Arrow wished that he was like that.

The boys, of course, were more interested in the Ace's chair and the coveted: Queen's chair.

The Ace's chair was a sixth grade girl that went by the name of Kurai Souma. She had short brown hair and emerald green eyes. Nearly none of the boys at Seiyo had a crush on Kurai, however, because she always beat them at sports and other competitions (especially soccer). She was thought of more as another guy-friend, rather than someone you would date.

Besides, _all_ of the boys, including Arrow, were way more interested in the beautiful Miss Tadari Hotori; the queen's chair, and by far the prettiest girl at Seiyo. When Arrow saw her, his heart began to beat louder and louder; he looked around sheepishly, wondering if anyone in the school yard could hear it.

_Though, Nagehiko-san sat in the King's chair,_ Arrow explained to himself,_ everyone knew that Nagehiko Fujisaki wasn't the boss of the Guardian's Club at all._

Tadari had blonde hair that came to her shoulders; bright, inviting red eyes, and a soft, friendly smile that made Arrow blush as the Guardian's Club walked by him.

Their shoulders brushed passed each other as she looked over to him and smiled, "S-sorry…"

Arrow said nothing and continued to walk in the other direction; too afraid to say anything or look back.

Tadari watched him walk off until Nagehiko called her over. "Hotori-kun…" he began, "C'mon, let's go…"

"Y-yeah…" she nodded as the four continued on their way, "Right…"

Throughout the entire day, Arrow constantly heard new rumours and gossip being spread about that all had two things in common:

1.) They were all about him, and  
2.) None of them were true.

Each comment got more and more ridiculous as they went on but, everyone seemed to believe that they were true 100 percent.

"These people don't know me at all…" Arrow muttered. He thought back to his first day at Seiyo…

"_Mr. Hinamori…" his teacher began, "Why don't you say a few things to the class…?"_

_Oh man… Arrow thought, What am I supposed to do?!_

"_Well Mr. Hinamori? We're waiting…"_

_Arrow hadn't a clue what to say so he simply shrugged and slouched a bit, stuffing both hands into his pockets. "I have nothing to say…" he answered bluntly._

Arrow went over it in his head constantly, _what would've happened if he'd answered that question differently?_ He remembered what had happened immediately after that; it was, of course, where all of his problems began…

"_Wow…! That new kid's so cool! He must be a rebel or something!"_

"That's not my character at all…" he muttered as he made his way home, "But, if I try to change now… who's gonna accept me?" It had clearly been a long and eventful day.

"Good Afternoon Arrow!" his mother greeted him.

"Yeah…" Arrow nodded, "Hey…"

"Our son is the coolest!" his father proclaimed as his mother nodded in agreement.

"Hey…! Onee-chan, wanna play something?!" his little brother, Aru asked.

"Not now Aru. I'm going to my room." He said as he ran up the staircase, "Call me when it's time to eat would you, mom?"

"Sure…" his mother replied.

Arrow dropped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. His homework was finished, and he had nothing to do but wait until dinner.

He shook his head, "All of those rumours… _That's not my character at all…_" He thought for a moment, "But then… what really is my character?"

He waited for an answer; but, instead his mother called, "Arrow, time for dinner…"

"Right, coming!" he answered as he came down the stairs and sat down.

His father switched the television on as they ate; it was time for their family (aside from Arrow)'s favourite show. It was a man telling fortunes on TV and divining so-called: 'secrets from beyond.' As far as Arrow was concerned, this show was trash.

"Dad, don't you think that you're poisoning Aru's mind by letting him watch this?" Arrow inquired.

"Shh, Arrow we're trying to listen…" his father shushed.

Arrow shrugged; it was pointless to try and stop them anyway. _Oh well… Go ahead and ruin Aru's mind; it's not my problem…_

"S-sir…" one woman from the show called out, "What do you have for us today?"

The strange fortune-telling man peered into his crystal ball and then slowly closed his eyes for a moment.

Arrow tilted his head, _why was he watching this? This guy was a freak! _He looked down to his food and poked his meat with his fork. The food on his plate seemed much more interesting than the total weirdo on TV at the moment.

Suddenly, the fortune-teller's eyes shot open as he proclaimed in an ominous voice, "Do you believe in Guardian Characters or… _shugo charas_?"

"Mommy…" Aru started, "What's a Guardian _Chawacter_…?"

"You mean Guardian _Character_…" his mother corrected as Arrow continued on silently with his food.

"A Guardian Character is a little sort of soul that follows and protects you from danger…" their mother explained.

"Do I have one?" Aru asked; his eyes twinkling with as much interest as a five-year-old boy could muster.

"Maybe…" her mother shrugged, "You never know…"

"What do you mean, sir?" asked another girl from the television.

"Did you know," the fortune-teller began again, "that if you ask the great spirits… they just might grant you a Guardian Character…?"

"Really…?" the girl from the television asked with way too much acting.

"Yes…" the man answered, "The only condition is that you must know and understand every aspect of yourself completely…"

Arrow paused for a moment, thinking it over; _did _he_ know everything about himself? Not two minutes ago he was debating on what his true personality was_.

He then rolled his eyes; it _was_ the stupidest thing he had ever heard. Would he _really and honestly_ get granted a Guardian Character just by asking…?

"Did you hear me?!" the crazy man on the television called out abruptly.

Arrow looked up at his sudden proclamation and stared at the man's face on the television. It was as if the man was talking directly to him. Arrow gulped as he blankly stared at the television; it was probably his imagination but, _was the fortune-teller staring back at him?!_

"Did you hear me?!" the man repeated, "If this condition as been met, then a Guardian Character shall be yours!"

"But how do we learn everything about ourselves?" a man from the studio audience shouted.

"Were you not listening at all?!" the fortune-teller yelled back, "I told you that if you asked…"

Now Arrow was sure of it, that fortune-teller was staring back at him… _What the heck…?_ he wondered, watching the screen closely.

The fortune-teller smiled, "If you asked… it would be granted to you…"

Arrow stood and dashed up the stairs in an attempt to get as far away from the strange television broadcast as possible. "Thanks for the food… I'll be in my room!" He slammed the door as his parents and younger brother continued to watch.

Arrow walked out to his balcony and stared at the stars. _It can't be true… can it?_ He had to ask. A star twinkled, it was the brightest in the sky that night and Arrow definitely noticed.

"Hey," he began muttering to the star itself, "Why don't you make me believe it…"

The star twinkled.

"Was that an answer…?"

The star twinkled again, brighter.

"Tomorrow morning… show me my true self! Make me a believer!"

The star shined at its possible brightest then suddenly disappeared. Arrow's eyes widened; _did he just have a conversation with a star?_

Arrow turned out the light and climbed into bed, muttering to himself, "Yeah… I'm such an idiot…"

The next morning, however, the world was awakened by the loudest possible scream a fifth grade boy could accomplish.

"WWWAAAHHHHH…!"

Surprisingly, neither Arrow's mother nor father, not even his brother came to check on him; thinking that he probably fell out of bed or something.

But, they were way off the mark… Arrow sat at the edge of his bed with his back pressed against the headboard in fear. Sweat dripped from his pink spikes, drenching his pillow and clothes.

"W-w-what…?" he exclaimed as three eggs sitting on his bed stared back at him; three different colours with intricate designs that had a theme for each: Red Hearts, Blue Spades, and Green Clovers.

"H-how could this happen?! I'm a guy, aren't I?"

He stopped for a moment, remembering his wish from last night. "I-Is my true self… an egg?"

He reached out a shaking hand and lightly touched one of them. His eyes widened, _t-they're warm… _he stated in shock; _could something be living in it?_ He lifted one, the red one, holding it in his hands.

His head tilted to one side. Trying to make it a joke that he could laugh at, he smiled hesitantly, "What…?" He laughed pathetically, "Maybe I should've asked for instructions too?"

"Arrow…!" his father called, "Come downstairs and eat your breakfast now, or you'll be late for school…"

Arrow looked over to the eggs, "What am I supposed to do?!" He glanced over to his school bag. "Uhh…" he though it over.

"Arrow, come down now!" his father ordered.

"Y-yeah, coming…!" he answered. "Aww… screw it!" Arrow sighed, as he stuffed the three eggs into his bag and got ready for school in a hurry.

As Arrow walked onto the school grounds, he was met the usual reception. Whispers and rumours about anything and everything spread like wild-fire from student to student; and the topic of interest: Arrow Hinamori.

And then, once again, the Guardian's Club appeared and the focus changed to them. Arrow stood and watched them walk onto school property as he, unknowingly, stuffed his hand into his bag…

He suddenly noticed _something wasn't there…!_ He opened it and knew right away: it was the red egg…

If anyone saw it, it would bring up a whole new set of rumours and gossip; Arrow couldn't let that happen! Luckily, he quickly spotted it lying on the ground; but, when he bent to pick it up, the two others fell out.

"Damn…" he muttered as he reached for the other two, frantically trying to make sure that no one saw.

Unfortunately, he failed at that… A very significant person saw, which led to three others seeing what _exactly_ Arrow Hinamori was trying to conceal in his bag.

Kurai noticed right away. She looked carefully, making sure she wasn't making a wrong inference; but soon, she was sure.

She tugged onto Tadari's Guardian cape. "Tadari, look at that…" Kurai inconspicuously pointed to Arrow.

Tadari's eyes widened, it had only been for a split second, but she saw it… She saw Arrow stuff 'a Heart's Egg' into his bag.

"I-it can't be…" Tadari smiled as she ran over to Arrow.

"W-wait Tadari …! You can't just go up to him!" Kurai called, as if it made a difference.

Tadari reached and held onto Arrow's shoulder. "Excuse me… That wouldn't be a…" she started.

Arrow's heart thumped, _Tadari's standing right beside me and she's talking to me! What do I do?!_

Tadari reached her hand out and placed something cold and metallic into Arrow's, "Take this… Kay'?" she nodded as Arrow blushed.

Maybe Arrow doesn't handle pressure very well, because he always ends up doing the same thing in the same situation.

"I don't know what you're trying to do…" Arrow muttered coolly, not even noticing the small metal object drop into his bag, "But don't act like we're friends or something…"

The schoolyard was shocked as Arrow pushed away Tadari's arm and walked off without once looking back.

The girl students watched and all agreed, "Wow… Arrow Hinamori-san is so cool…!"

The boy students, however, thought much more differently, "A-Arrow just turned down the queen! Is he _that much_ of a rebel?!"

Tadari watched Arrow run off with an extremely happy expression on her face. The other guardians ran over to her.

"That was sort of rude…" Yami pouted.

"I told you not to run over to him…" Kurai sighed.

Nagehiko had the same kind of expression as Tadari as they both nodded to each other. "He's finally appeared, huh?" Nagehiko smiled.

"Yes…" Tadari beamed, "The boy with three charas has finally shown himself; the boy who will inherit the legendary: Humpty Lock…"

Arrow ran until he was sure that he was safe. He slumped down by a tree and sighed heavily. "What's wrong with me?!" He covered his face with his hands in shame, "The queen… Tadari… she was talking to me, and I just ran away!"

He got up as the school bell rang, "Damn it…" He slouched, picked up his bag, and made his way to the school.

As Arrow walked off towards the school, a slender, human-sized silhouette jumped out from the tree. It was a tall, teenage girl wearing all black; probably fifteen of sixteen years of age, with long dark blue hair.

"The smell…" she whispered; her purple eyes twinkling and a strangely content smirk appearing on her face. "It's the smell… of eggs…"

For the rest of the afternoon, there was a school assembly held by, none other than, the Guardian's Club. These assemblies were usually just a way for Tadari and the others to tell everyone what's going on around the school.

Arrow sat uncomfortably in his seat, near the middle of the room. "Man…" he thought, "For a boy… I'm not that brave…" He sighed, "I can't even tell Tadari-kun that I really like her…"

Something strange occurred immediately after. (And if you watched the anime, you know exactly what I'm talking about.) From within Arrow's bag, the red heart's egg suddenly moved and a small voice could barely be heard: _"Hop! Step! Jump! Chara change…"_

The X-symbol that Arrow wore to tie down his side bangs suddenly changed into a heart-symbol. Arrow had no control over his body as he stood up and said out loud: "Hey queen, I really like you; do you wanna go on a date sometime?"

Tadari paused and looked away stating, "Sorry… I already like someone else. Please sit down…"

Arrow's eyes widened as the heart-symbol changed back into an X. Furious and heart-broken, he bolted out of the auditorium and ran as far away as he could. The only thing that kept going through his mind was _how and why did he do something like that?! It wasn't his character to be bold and open like that…_

He walked into a construction yard, thinking that no one would come for him there. Arrow was surprised to see the red heart's egg float from his bag and right up to him. It cracked open and 'hatched.'

Inside was a small… something. _It_ had spiky pink hair like Arrow and, instead of the X, there was a heart. _It_ wore a bright red soccer jersey and orange shorts.

"W-what are you…?" Arrow wanted to know.

_It_ turned to smile at Arrow, _it_ had a boy's face; _should he call it a boy?_ "The name's Rye… I'm your very first: Shugo Chara!"

"Shugo… chara…" Arrow recalled the fortune-teller saying something along those lines.

"Do you like being able to do what you want without any restraint, Arrow-kun?" Rye wondered.

"What're you talking about?"

"Doing what you want; like telling that girl you like her!" Rye nodded as if that was the only possible answer.

"Y-you mean that you were the one who did that?!"

"Y-yeah…"

"Do you realize that you just ruined my entire life?!" Arrow exclaimed as he reached to grab the chara.

Rye dodged Arrow's hands and smiled widely, "This is a fun game Arrow-kun! Wanna make it _more _fun?"

"What…? This isn't a game…!"

"Of course it is…!" Rye continued, "Are you ready for the next level Arrow-kun? _Chara change: Hop! Step! Jump…!_"

Arrow started levitating from the ground until he was at the top of an unfinished building in that construction yard. "W-what did you just do?!"

"I made the game more fun!"

"Standing nine storeys above ground isn't fun!" Arrow exclaimed, "Did you ever think about how we're going to get down?!"

"You worry too much Arrow-kun! Good thing I'm here to teach you to relax!"

Arrow held onto a steel beam, "You're not very smart are you?"

"You're pretty funny to watch…" a girl's voice said suddenly.

The strange girl with blue hair (the one hiding in the tree that morning) came from literally nowhere and stood in front of Arrow as if they weren't both standing on a steel beam suspended 9 storeys above the ground. There was something different; the girl had cat ears…

"Who are you?" Arrow wondered, "And… why do you have cat's ears."

The girl rolled her eyes as she gracefully took each step towards Arrow. When she was close enough, she reached into Arrow's school bag.

"W-what are you doing?!" Arrow demanded.

"Hold still or will both fall…!" the girl ordered. "Ahh…" she smiled as she held Arrow's other two heart's eggs, "Found them…"

"Hey, those are mine!" Arrow protested.

"Not if one of these turns out to be the Embryo…" the strange girl smiled.

"E-Embryo…?"

"And…" the girl continued, "If they aren't, I'll just destroy them…"

Arrow's eyes widened as he dug deep down in his soul, looking for courage. He looked angrily at the girl as he rushed at her without thinking of falling.

The girl moved swiftly, like a cat, but Arrow managed to get the eggs out of her hands.

"You're an idiot!" the girl exclaimed.

"This coming from the random girl wearing cat ears; who's the idiot here?" Arrow protested.

The girl shrugged, "Well… this can go one of two ways. One: you survive and I get another chance to steal those hearts' eggs." She smiled as she watched the two eggs begin to plummet to the ground, "or… Two: I get to see you fall!"

Arrow went after the two other eggs and grabbed them, only to lose his balance and fall to the ground, himself; _it probably wasn't the best plan…_

"Arrow-kun…!" Rye exclaimed as he flew after him.

The last thing he saw before he began to fall was that strange girl's smile as she nodded, "Don't you just love win-win situations?"

He kept staring until she was just a small dot on the steel structure; but, by that time, Arrow had already given up to death.

"Arrow-kun," Rye called as he flew after him. "Have strength Arrow-kun! Think about your true courageous self!"  
"My… courageous self…?" he repeated.

Just then, as he was still falling, he saw it floating right in front of him… the strange metal object that Tadari had given him. Thinking that it must've fallen from his bag, he reached to hold it and as soon as his hand came into contact with it… it was like time had stopped.

Arrow didn't know what it meant, or why he said it; but he slowly muttered: "B-Bokuwa no Kokoro… UNLOCK!"

The blue haired girl's eyes widened, "I-Is he character transforming?!"

"_Charanari, Arrowed Heart!" _

When the transformation was finished, Arrow was wearing exactly what Rye was. He started to fly around as if he was a leaf floating in the breeze.

"W-what's going on? Man… this is the weirdest day of my life!"

"Not to worry, Arrow-kun," Rye's voice echoed through his head, "Have courage!"

Arrow flew all the way back to the top of the steel structure, staring angrily at the cruel blue-haired girl.

"Y-you have the Humpty Lock?!" the girl said in shock.

"Humpty lock…? You mean this thing?" Arrow pointed to the lock hanging from his pocket.

The girl looked confused as she leapt away, almost as if she was fleeing. "Yuri…!" she called, "We're leaving now!"

Where she was standing, a small blue chara that looked like the girl with cat ears floated in her place. "W-wait for me Ikumi!" the chara called as it flew after her.

Arrow stood alone on the structure going through what had happened. "So um, Rye…? How long do these transformations last?"

Rye happily popped out of Arrow's body and appeared before him; Arrow's clothes and personality returned to normal. "They last as long as we want them to!" Rye smiled.

"W-wait Rye, I don't think that was a good idea!" Arrow called as he lost his balance once again.

"Oh shoot…" Rye sighed as he flew after Arrow for the second time.

"Transform with me again!" Arrow ordered as he fell.

"I can't…" Rye smiled sheepishly.

"Then I'm gonna… WWWAAAHHHHH…!"

"_Holy Crown…!"_

A large, almost transparent, gold crown appeared from literally nowhere and cushioned Arrow's fall.

"I… I'm alive!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Are you alright, Hinamori-san?" a familiar voice called out.

Tadari ran over to him as the gold crown disappeared as fast as it appeared. Arrow looked over to Tadari's smiling face as he concluded, "Y-yeah, I died and this is heaven…"

Tadari smiled, "No, you're alive…" she sighed in relief, "Thankfully…!"

Arrow stood, "Umm… so anyway, I'll just be going now…" he nodded as he ran off, basically running away.

"H-Hinamori-san…" Tadari muttered as she watched him run off once again. "Damn…" she sighed; her timing wasn't all that good… and neither was her bravery.

Arrow ran all the way home without looking back (good thing school was over for the day); he would probably never be able to face Tadari again, not that he could _before_ Rye pulled off this little stunt.

"S-sorry if my little game got you in trouble Arrow-kun…" Rye smiled as Arrow entered his room.

"It doesn't matter anyway…" Arrow sighed as he dropped onto his bed. He stared at the other two eggs. "Are these two gonna be just like you when the hatch?"

"Not exactly," Rye began to explain, "All charas are a different aspect of someone's personality so those two will undoubtedly be different from me."

"I meant… are they gonna be as annoying as you, and will I be stuck with all of you once you're all hatched?"

"Pretty much…!" Rye laughed, "Aren't you excited to find out what kind of would-be selves you have Arrow-kun?"

Arrow grimaced at the two un-hatched eggs. "No…" he answered, "Not really…"

The next day, Arrow told Rye to stay at home; he could only imagine how people would react if they saw the little guy floating around him; though, Arrow was unaware that no one could see Rye at all.

As he approached the school, there were brand new rumours going around; once again, all about Arrow. _"Isn't Arrow Hinamori-san the coolest? He got shot down by the queen and he doesn't even care! That's just amazing!"_

Arrow sighed, _stupid gossip…_ he thought.

Then, as usual, the Guardians appeared. Arrow didn't even stop to listen to the topic change from him to them. At the sight of Tadari, he dashed inside without looking back.

Tadari pouted as she watched him run off. "Arrow…" she muttered, "Arrow Hinamori-san…"

When class began, Arrow sat in his seat waiting for the teacher to walk in. No one sat near him or talked to him, as usual. So Arrow found it kind of _unusual_ to see a boy standing by his desk facing him.

Arrow looked up at the person, muttering, "Yeah… what?"

"Uhh…" the boy began in a shaky tone, "T-there's someone here to see you Hinamori-san…"

Arrow stood as the boy ran off to get said person. Arrow's eyes widened when he saw who it was; the king: Nagehiko Fujisaki.

"Fujisaki-san…?" Arrow wondered.

"Firstly," Nagehiko smiled, that friendly smile that Arrow was very familiar with, "You can call me Nagi-kun, it's what all of my friends call me!"

"F-friends…?" Arrow repeated.

"Yeah," Nagehiko nodded patting him on the back, "We're friends from now on…"

"A-alright…" Arrow agreed, not really following.

"And secondly," Nagehiko pulled out a sealed envelope, "Here…"

"What's this?"

"A special and exclusive invitation to the Royal Garden: the Guardian's Club meeting place…"

"Why are you…?"

"The queen… Hotori-kun, asked me to give this to you personally…"

Arrow's face tinted red, "T-the queen did?"

"Yeah… she said that she's really looking forward to your arrival…"

"She really said that?"

Nagehiko nodded as he began to take his leave, "So, we'll see you there at lunch break. Is that alright with you, Arrow-kun?"

"S-sure…" he answered.

"Great," Nagehiko beamed as he left, "We'll be waiting!"

As he left, Arrow returned to his seat as he opened up the letter. It was signed by Tadari and everything; it was super official.

When lunch came around, Arrow stood in front of the structure: the Royal Garden. _Am I really doing this?_ he asked himself as he reluctantly walked inside. "H-hello…? Is anyone here?"

"Hi, you must be Arrow Hinamori-kun!"

"Oh, you're Yami Yaya… the Jack's chair…"

"Mhmm…!" Yami beamed as he grabbed onto Arrow's arm and pulled him towards the rest of the club members.

"H-hey…! Let go!" Arrow yelled.

"Here are the rest of the Guardians!" Yami proclaimed. "There's the Ace's chair: Kurai Souma!"

"Yo…!" Kurai nodded.

"There's the King's chair: Nagehiko Fujisaki!" Yami continued.

"Glad you could make it, Arrow-kun…!"

"And finally… give it up for the Queen's chair: Tadari Hotori!"

"Hello… Hinamori-san…" she smiled.

Arrow blushed, _she's so cute…_ he thought.

"You're probably wondering why you're here…" Tadari began, "May I see those eggs from inside your bag?"

Arrow reached into it and placed the two on the table, (he didn't even want to mention Rye,) "Y-you knew?"

"Well, Souma-kun was the first to spot them," Nagehiko stated.

"What's so special about them, anyway?"

"They're called Heart's Eggs…" Kurai answered, "Every kid has a _true self,_ but only a few, like all of us here, have their so-called: 'would-be self' turned into a Hearts Egg."

"T-true self…" Arrow echoed, _did the star really grant his wish?_

"Though, it's true that the Guardian's Club was made to help the students of Seiyo…" Tadari started, "It's also a club of students that have these Heart's Eggs, which soon hatch into shugo charas, or a guardian character."

"No way…" Arrow muttered; _maybe that freak on television the other day wasn't as crazy as Arrow thought._

"The Guardian's Club gains new members every generation…" Yami added.

"And…" Nagehiko continued, "We wanted you to be the next member…"

"What…?" Arrow said in shock, "You want _me_ to join the Guardian's Club, why?!"

"It's long been said that a Guardian with three Heart's Eggs would appear." Tadari explained, "And every queen that came before me was instructed to give that to whoever it turned out to be…" Tadari pointed at the lock inside Arrow's bag.

Arrow retrieved it and showed it to her, waiting for answers. "It's called the Humpty Lock… and it now belongs to you…" Tadari smiled.

"This Humpty Lock will allow you to Charanari with your shugo charas…" Nagehiko finished off.

Arrow stood abruptly, about to leave, "Sorry, this is way too intense for me! You guys picked the wrong person to do this…"

"B-but, Hinamori-san…" Tadari called.

"You're all better off finding someone else!" Arrow insisted, "Doing things like this isn't part of my character!" And with that… Arrow left

"Oh well…" Kurai sighed, "We'll get him when school lets out for the day. C'mon guys, class is starting."

"Souma-kun's right" Tadari agreed as they all walked out of the Royal Garden, "We'll all be late if we don't leave now…"

Arrow's second period class that day was art. "Alright class," the sensei began as he pulled a large cloth off of a sculpture.

"He doesn't expect us to draw that, does he?" a student remarked.

"That's exactly what I want you to do," the sensei nodded. "Alright, you may begin."

Arrow stared blankly at his sketchpad, "H-how am I supposed to… um…" He sighed, "Damn… I've never been good at art! Why the hell did I join this class?!"

Once again, the words weren't heard by anyone as they faintly called out: _"Drew! Draw! Drawn! Chara Change…!_"

This time, Arrow's X turned into a blue spade. He lost control of his body, once again, as his pencil moved all across the page of the sketchpad.

When it was all over, he sighed, "I… I think I'm finished…" His sensei walked over to inspect his work.

Arrow was too afraid to see what he had 'drawn' and his sensei said nothing. _Is it that bad?_ Arrow wondered.

"T-this… This is amazing!" his sensei praised. The picture looked exactly like the sculpture that sat in the middle of the room.

The other students crowded around to look at Arrow's sketch, which started a whole new set of rumours and gossip into motion.

"_Arrow Hinamori-san knows how to draw well too? Wow, he can do anything!"_

Arrow stood and rushed out of the classroom, "I-I'm going to the washroom!" he stated. Though, in truth, he didn't head to the washroom, but actually went outside.

Once there, Rye floated passed him and smiled, "I got bored at home… But anyway, I didn't know that you could draw that well Arrow-kun!" Rye beamed.

"You did that, didn't you Rye?" Arrow accused.

"W-what, me…?" Rye tilted his head, "I didn't Chara Change with you! I only help you with sports or self-confidence! I can't do anything about art!"

"I don't believe you!" Arrow stubbornly replied, "I can't believe any of this is actually happening! I mean, 'shugo charas'…? That's like something out of a comic book!"

"L-look Arrow-kun…!" Rye interrupted as he pointed behind Arrow.

Arrow turned, "What is it?"

Behind him floated another small chara. It wore a large hat with a spade to one side and had a small backpack; all coloured different shades of blue (and the same went for its hair and eyes). It also wore a white shirt with a black vest; and blue shorts with black shoes.

"The second egg hatched!" Rye exclaimed.

The second chara stared at Arrow and Rye, saying nothing at all. "H-hi…" Arrow started as he reached out to it. The chara floated out of Arrow's grasp.

"Huh…?" Arrow blinked, "Hey, where are you going?"

The second chara gave Arrow an angry look and then floated away, as if it wanted them to follow.

"Get back here…!" Arrow called out as he ran after it, Rye floating close behind.

No matter what Arrow and Rye did, the small blue chara seemed to evade very single attempt they tried. After a very long while, Arrow and Rye were out of breath and bent down to rest as the blue chara stopped and stared at them.

"Why do you keep floating away?" Rye wanted to know, "What's wrong?"

The blue chara finally spoke, "Because Arrow-kun doesn't want us…"

"What do you mean…?" Rye pressed on.

"You heard him; you were right there, Rye!" the chara answered, "Arrow-kun said that he didn't believe in us…"

"But…" Arrow started, "I…"

"And…" the blue chara continued, almost in tears, "If you don't believe in a chara… t-they'll disappear forever…!"

"That's right Arrow-kun…" Rye agreed in a soft tone, "You have to believe in us!"

"Oh…" Arrow looked to the floor, finally noticing what he had done wrong. "Then," he muttered, "Then, I believe you!"

"Really…?" Rye beamed, "Even though I cause you so much trouble?!"

"Don't remind me…" Arrow grimaced, "Or, I might change my mind…"

"Forget I said anything!" Rye laughed.

"So, how about you…?" Arrow wondered as he looked at the blue chara, who was now smiling.

"Thank you Arrow-kun…!" it nodded.

"Do you have a name…?" Arrow asked.

The chara nodded, "Miko, Arrow-kun's second Shugo Chara!"

"Alright then Miko, why don't we go back to class?" Arrow offered as the boy and his two charas walked with him.

The blue-haired girl, Ikumi stepped out from behind a tree and watched Arrow leave with his two charas. "Ikumi…!" her chara, Yuri, exclaimed, "The second egg has already hatched!"

"I'm perfectly aware of that Yuri…" Ikumi nodded, "And it's not the Embryo either… which only leaves the green one…"

"What's our plan of action?"

The girl smiled slyly as she walked off, Yuri floating close behind "We'll see when we get there…"

Arrow checked his schedule as he walked back to class; art was finished and it was time for P.E.

When he was finished changing, he sat down with the rest of is class as the sensei began to explain the lesson. That day, the grade below them was also out for P.E. at the same time as Arrow's class. The little girl from the other day, the one who was getting bullied, was part of this class.

She was up next for the long jump. She stood confidently and ran towards the sand-pit, only to stop abruptly and fall on her face. Her sensei sighed as he looked over to Arrow's class. "Maybe one of your senpais can show you how it's done…"

"I see…" Arrow's sensei nodded after the other sensei had explained. "Alright, who wants to show the lower grade how to do a proper long-jump?"

No one raised their hand, including Arrow. "C'mon…" the sensei nudged, "You're all in the fifth grade. You should know how to do this!"

_Hop! Step! Jump…! Chara Change!_

Arrow's X transformed into a heart as he jumped up with his hand raised, "I'll do it!" he exclaimed.

"Alright…" his sensei smiled proudly, "Hinamori, you're up!"

Arrow walked up to the starting point and dashed towards the pit. With Rye chara changing with him, he jumped up and landed at the very end of the sand-pit. Everyone clapped at his display.

"Amazing…!" all of the kids agreed.

Arrow sighed as the heart turned back into an X once again. _Would he ever get used to this?_

The little girl wasn't applauding, however; she stood there and stared, eyes wide in amazement. "Hinamori-senpai is so cool…" she muttered.

By the end of the day, Arrow was exhausted. He had already scolded Rye about chara changing, as Miko watched and silently laughed.

As he made his way out of the school grounds, he suddenly heard the faint sound of crying. "Is that you guys?" Arrow wondered as Rye and Miko shook their heads.

"We're not crying…"

"Then who…" Arrow trailed off when he spotted that same little girl sitting on the swings, _she was the one crying._

Arrow walked over to her, "Hey…" he began as he dropped his bag onto the ground and sat on it. "What's wrong with _you_?"

The girl paused as she looked up, "H-Hinamori-senpai…!" she muttered as she began to cry even harder.

"Didn't you hear me…?" Arrow continued, "I asked you what was wrong…"

"I… I…" she struggled, "I wish I was more like you…!"

Arrow's head tilted, "Huh…?"

"I mean…" the girl began again, "I suck at doing to long-jump… unlike you!"

Arrow smiled sympathetically, "Is that all…? That's not so much of a big deal… Nothing to cry over…"

"No…!" the girl shouted, standing from the swing "I can't do anything…!"

In an instant, something happened that Arrow had never seen in his lifetime, (but, at the same time, would be something he would see a lot of in the years to come…)

A small, white, egg-shaped ball floated out of the little girl's chest and above her head. "What is that…?" Arrow exclaimed as Rye and Miko floated out of her bag to look.

Rye and Miko both knew the answer, but Rye yelled it out first. "It's turning into an X-egg! You have to stop it Arrow-kun!"

"An X-what…?" Arrow wondered as it slowly transformed into a black egg with a white X on it.

At that moment, incidentally, Tadari walked passed that field. Her eyes widened as she ran over to Arrow and the little girl. "Hinamori-san…!" Tadari exclaimed.

"T-Tadari…?" Arrow muttered.

"Hurry Hinamori-san…!" she continued, "You have to Charanari!"

"Charanari…?" Arrow repeated, "What're you talking about?!"

"You have to transform again…!" Rye explained in a rush as Miko threw the humpty lock over to Arrow. "Let's go Arrow-kun!" Rye called out

"Alright…" Arrow nodded, "Bokuwa no Kokoro… UNLOCK! Charanari: Arrowed Heart!"

Tadari's eyes widened, "T-this… This is a real Charanari…!"

The X-egg floated right above the little girl's head. It moved about, almost as if it were taunting Arrow. The little girl, however, was muttering to herself, "I can't do anything… I'm useless…"

"No you're not…!" Arrow protested, "No one can be good at everything!"

The little girl looked up at Arrow, her eyes were faded and she had a blank expression on her face.

"Hinamori-san, you have to change the X-egg back into a heart's egg!"

"And how do you expect me to do that?!" Arrow complained.

Rye's little voice called out in his mind, _"Like this Arrow-kun…"_

Arrow lost control of his body, as usual. This time, his hands formed into the shape of a heart and he exclaimed, "Negative Heart: LOCK ON!"

A beam of light shot out of Arrow's outstretched hands, aimed right at the X-chara. "OPEN HEART!"

When the beam of light disappeared the X-egg turned back to a white heart's egg and floated into the little girl's chest. The little girl collapsed as Rye cancelled out the Charanari.

"That was fun Arrow-kun…!" Rye beamed as Arrow and Tadari ran over to the little girl.

Her eyes slowly opened, only to see Arrow's face looking down on her. "Are you alright kid?" Arrow wondered as she sat up.

No sooner then when she had opened her eyes, they widened, "H-Hinamori-senpai… and Hotori-senpai, what's going on?!"

"You… uhh, fell off of the swings…" Tadari quickly stated.

"Oh…" the girl nodded as she got up and began to walk away, "Well, I'd better be getting home so I can practice my long jump! See you later Senpais!"

As soon as she was out of sight, Tadari turned to Arrow, "That was absolutely amazing Hinamori-san!"

Arrow blushed, "I-it was nothing…"

"Hinamori-san… a-about the Guardian's Club…"

Arrow was silent.

"Could you _please_ join…?"

"Didn't I already say no?" Arrow stated as he got up and left.

Tadari sighed as he left. "You don't know what you're turning down…" she muttered as she got up and walked away as well.

Around lunch time, the next day, Nagehiko walked up to Arrow. "I told you guys that I'm _NOT_ joining!" he snapped.

"I know…" Nagehiko nodded as his chara floated out from behind him, "I wanted you guys to meet my Chara."

Rye and Miko floated out to meet the new chara. "Hi! I'm Rye!"

"I'm Miko…"

"Nice to meet you, the name's Rhythm!"

Nagehiko smiled, "So Arrow-kun, do you want to come to Hotori-kun's house with me and the rest of the Guardians."

"T-Tadari-kun's house…" Arrow muttered.

"You _like_ Hotori-kun, don't you Arrow-kun?"

"What gives you that idea?!"

"You're blushing…"

"A-am not…!"

"I could help you get her to like you, if you want…"

"Wait…" Arrow paused, "You don't _like_ Tadari-kun?"

Nagehiko shook his head, "We're only friends… And, since you're my friend too I'll help you!"

"Um… alright…" Arrow agreed, "What'd you have in mind?"

Nagehiko thought for a moment; then suddenly his face lit up, "I've got it…!" He grabbed hold of Arrow's arm; pulling him through the hallways and into a classroom that was used for a cooking class.

"I have free access to this classroom, since I'm a guardian…" Nagehiko shrugged.

"And you can skip class too…?" Arrow wondered.

"Yeah," Nagehiko winked at Arrow, "I can even get you out of class, like now!"

"I-I'm still not joining…" Arrow crossed his arms.

Nagehiko sighed, "Oh well, can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

Arrow laughed, "Very funny Nagi-kun…"

Nagehiko smiled, "That's the first you called me Nagi-kun."

Arrow looked away as if it were no big deal, "Like you said, we're friends right? I mean, just because I'm not a Guardian doesn't mean that we can't be friends…" Arrow smiled at Nagehiko and he smiled back; (I know this sounds so cliché but,) it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"So…" Nagehiko began as he tied an apron to his waist. "Are you ready to get cooking, Arrow-kun?"

"C-cooking…? What do you mean?"

"I said that I would help get Hotori-kun to like you; this was my idea!"

"B-but guys like me don't cook!"

"It's alright… You can _bake_ her cookies then…"

"I don't bake either!"

Nagehiko smirked as if he had a plan, "Alright, if you say so Arrow-kun. I was just thinking about how Hotori-kun loves homemade things…"

Arrow's eyes widened as Nagehiko continued, "Yeah, I remember when one boy gave her a homemade card for her birthday. She couldn't stop talking about how it was made _just for her…_ I mean, just imagine how much she'll like you if you made her… say, chocolate-chip cookies or something. I know for a fact, her chara, Kirimi, loves chocolate so much! It's hard to get her to stop sometimes!"

By this time, Arrow wasn't even paying attention anymore. He was too busy daydreaming about what would happen when he gave her the cookies.

_Tadari gasped, "H-Hinamori-san, did you make all of these for me?!"_

_Arrow shrugged, "You know… I think you're worth it…"_

"_Y-you're so sweet! This is the nicest thing ever!"_

"_It's not really a big deal…"_

"_I don't care if you're not a Guardian, or ever will be! You're… amazing!"_

Arrow shook his head as he awoke from his daydream. He reached for an apron and tied it to his waist. "What are you waiting for Nagi-kun? Let's get cooking!"

Nagehiko laughed, "Glad to see that your attitude changed so quickly Arrow-kun!" Miko and Rhythm rolled their eyes as Rye snickered, "Arrow-kun is love-struck!"

Nagehiko showed Arrow how to measure and sift; and soon enough, the cookies were complete! "I can't believe I actually did that…" Arrow beamed with pride.

"Hotori-kun's gonna love them!" Nagehiko nodded as he and Rhythm left the room, "I'm gonna go get a few things to help clean up, so wait here, Kay'?"

"Okay…" Arrow smiled as he leaned against the counter.

Just then, Ikumi stepped into the room from the window and smiled at Arrow, "You have one heart's egg left…" She ran up to him and stuck her hand in his pocket to retrieve the green heart's egg. "Found it…" she smiled as she held the egg up victoriously.

"Hey, that's mine…! Give it back to me!" Arrow yelled.

Ikumi smiled at him, "Your name's Arrow… right?"

"I said give it back!" Arrow snapped.

Ikumi ignored him as she licked the side of the egg. "Hmph… Looks like it's not the Embryo…"

Arrow's eyes widened in fear as he charged at her, "What do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed.

Ikumi, thinking quickly, took a step back; only to lose her balance and land on the floor, with Arrow pinning her down by the arms. The two stared into each other's eyes and the world seemed to stop. No one noticed the green egg slowly roll away and into the corner.

"Uhh…" Ikumi began as her face tinted red.

"Arrow-kun…!" Nagehiko yelled from down the hall. That was enough to snap the two back to reality as Arrow pulled away from her and crawled to the doorway just as Nagehiko rushed in.

"You…!" Nagehiko pointed at Ikumi; she simply smiled at him.

"Looks like I've been caught…" she stated calmly. "No matter…"

"Rhythm, Character Change!" Nagehiko exclaimed.

"Got it…!" Rhythm smiled.

"Hey guys…" Arrow whispered to his charas, "What do you think Nagi-kun's character change is like?" Miko and Rye shrugged as the three watched closely.

Rhythm began, "Chara Change!"

Nagehiko lifted up a mixing bowl and spun it on his finger. He smirked, "Wanna play for a bit…?" He began to fling most of the kitchen supplies at Ikumi as if they were basketballs. But, Ikumi dodged every attack with nothing more than a smile on her face, as if she was actually enjoying this.

One certain shot from Nagehiko, however, led Ikumi to bump into the counter and knock the cookies to the floor, destroying every one of them.

"NO!" Arrow exclaimed as he reached out his hand. Nagehiko snapped out of his chara change and ran over to Arrow.

Ikumi stared at the sad look on Arrow's face and slowly backed out toward the window. Her chara floated up to her, "We should go Ikumi…" She nodded as the two silently stepped out of the window and dashed away.

"Arrow-kun… I'm sorry…" Nagehiko sighed.

"It's not your fault… I never should have tried to bake… It's not in my character!"

"_That's where you're wrong Arrow-kun!"_ a voice suddenly stated.

Arrow looked up as the green egg floated out from the corner and hatched right in front of Arrow's face.

The small chara wore a white shirt with a green blazer and pants that were a darker shade of green. Its green hair was flattened by its white hat, which bore the symbol of a green clover.

"Hi…" it smiled happily. "My name is Tsuki, your newest Shugo Chara!" As Tsuki turned around to look at the room, his smile faded when he saw the crumbled cookies on the floor. "What happened?"

"They fell…" Arrow sighed. "And the bell's gonna ring soon, there's no time to teach me how to bake another batch…"

"Don't give up Arrow-kun!" Tsuki smiled. _"Chip! Syrup! Whip Cream! _Chara Change!"

Arrow's little X turned into a green clover and he began to bolt all around the room baking a new batch of cookies. When they were finished, Tsuki smiled, "Did I tell you that I'm your kind would-be self that loves to cook and clean?"

"That would have been helpful to mention!" Arrow panted as he took a bite of one of the cookies.

"That was a close one; don't you think Arrow-kun?" Nagehiko laughed.

"You've got that right Nagi-kun!" Arrow agreed as he put the cookies in a bag.

"Well, I'll meet you at the front of the school at around 5:30 to go to Hotori-kun's house, alright?"

"Okay…" Arrow nodded as he made his way home, "See you later Nagi-kun!"

He sighed when he was finally in the solitude of his own bedroom. "Thanks for that Tsuki…" he smiled.

"Anytime you're in trouble… just call on Tsuki!"

Arrow couldn't take his eyes off of the bag of cookies, "Do you think Tadari-kun will like them?"

"Well… sure, you _did_ make them Arrow-kun!" Rye smiled.

"But, maybe you should put it in a nicer bag, Arrow-kun," Miko added as he hovered around it.

Arrow was completely clueless, "What'd you have in mind?"

Minutes later, the cookies were wrapped in a round pink bag that was tied together by a flower. "Wow…" Arrow nodded as he looked at it, "N-nice job Miko…"

"It's a gift to a girl so it's imperative that you make it presentable!" Miko shrugged.

Arrow checked his watch, "It's time to meet Nagi-kun at Seiyo." He stood and made his way back to the school. "C'mon guys…"

Arrow walked onto the school grounds to find Nagehiko waiting for him. "Glad you could make it, Arrow-kun!" Nagehiko smiled as the two boys walked towards Tadari's house.

"There it is…" Nagehiko pointed to the house at the very corner of the street. He grabbed Arrow's arm and ran in that direction, "C'mon Arrow-kun!"

When they got there, Nagehiko rang the doorbell. "Coming…!" Tadari called from inside.

"Hotori-kun, it's me!" Nagehiko replied.

"Fujisaki-kun…!" she smiled as she opened the door; "Welco--" Tadari paused when she saw Arrow. "Oh, hello Hinamori-san…"

"H-hi Tadari-kun…" Arrow nodded; his face completely red.

"Please, come in…" Tadari offered, "Souma-kun and Yaya-chan haven't arrived yet…"

The two were led into a garden with a wooden ledge that Tadari invited them to sit on. That was when Arrow handed her the bag, "Uhh… Tadari-kun, here, I made these for you…"

"W-wow…!" Tadari smiled, "You made these for me?! That's amazing! Thanks so much!"

"No problem…" he shrugged.

She opened it gently and brought one to her mouth to take a bite. Arrow looked over to Nagehiko who winked and gave him a thumbs-up as Tadari finally swallowed the cookie. She gasped, "That was great! You're an awesome chef Hinamori-san!" she beamed as she took a bite of another cookie

Arrow muttered to himself, _"She's just like a princess…"_

Nagehiko's eyes widened, "P-please tell me you didn't just say that word, Arrow-kun!"

"H-huh…?"

"D-did you just call me… _princess_?" Tadari wondered.

"Umm… You really weren't supposed to hear that!"

Tadari shook her head, "I'm no princess… I'm Queen! Queen of the whole world I tell you…!" she exclaimed as she began to burst out laughing.

"What did I just do…?" Arrow wanted to know.

"A word of advice Arrow-kun… _NEVER_ say that word to her again!"

"Why…?"

"It triggers her character change, which wants to take over the world…"

"What do we do?"

Nagehiko laughed, "Close your eyes; pretend you don't know her; and hope that it'll be over soon…"

Just then, Kurai and Yami came running into the yard and the two burst out laughing. "It's been awhile since we've seen our Queen in full action!" Kurai smiled.

When it was over, Tadari clasped her head in shame, "I'm sorry Hinamori-san… You saw my embarrassing chara change!"

Tadari's chara floated beside her, "You shouldn't be ashamed of you character Tadari!"

Tadari shoved one of Arrow's cookies into her chara's mouth as she sighed, "Be quiet Kirimi…"

"I can't believe you said that word…!" Yami laughed.

"What're you doing here, Hinamori?" Kurai wondered.

"Nagi-kun… invited me…"

"Oh," Kurai smiled, "Alright then, since you're here, you might as well have fun with us!"

"Souma-kun…" Tadari began, "You've gotta taste these cookies that Hinamori-san made!"

Kurai bit into one, "Whoa! This _is_ good! You're awesome Hinamori!"

"Let me taste!" Yami exclaimed as he reached into the bag and got one. "Hey, they _are_ good! You're a great chef Arrow-kun!"

"I also heard that you're quite the artist…" Kurai stated as she crammed another cookie into her mouth.

"And pretty good at the long jump too, right Hinamori-san?" Tadari smiled.

All of the kids laughed as they continued to eat away at Arrow's cookies. Arrow was surprised that he actually enjoyed himself.

The Guardian's took the time to introduce their charas. Kurai began, "Mine is named Dairu!"

"Mine's Pepe…" Yami smiled.

Time flew by, and it was soon time for Arrow to leave. (His parents didn't want him to miss that day's fortune-telling episode.)

"Thanks for coming Hinamori-san!" Tadari beamed as Arrow stood at her front door. "It was really fun having you around!"

"Yeah," Kurai added, "You should hang with us more often!"

"And bring more cookies!" Yami smiled.

"I told you it would be fun Arrow-kun!" Nagehiko nodded.

"Yeah, it was fun…" Arrow agreed, "Thanks for inviting me."

"Anytime…" Nagehiko replied.

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow then… _at the Royal Garden_…"

Tadari's eyes widened, "W-what?!"

"You guys are more fun than I thought. Maybe… I should join…"

"Really, Arrow-kun…?" Nagehiko exclaimed.

"Sure… But, what do I have to do?"

"We'll tell you all about your job tomorrow! Oh, thank you Hinamori-san!" Tadari smiled happily as Arrow left. "Guys…" Tadari began, "We finally have our last member!"

"That was a bold decision Arrow-kun…" Miko remarked as Arrow walked home.

"Yeah," Rye nodded, "I didn't even have to character change with you!"

Arrow sighed, "Well, it _was _fun, wasn't it? I just thought that everyday would be like that…"

"You mean you'd spend _everyday_ with Tadari-kun?" Tsuki laughed.

"N-no…" Arrow shook his head, "W-what gave you that idea?"

"The fact that your face is as pink as your hair," Miko snickered.

"No way…" Arrow scoffed as he entered his room holding a water bottle. "The fact that Tadari and I will be with each other everyday didn't influence my decision at all…"

"Well thanks for deciding on that Arrow-kun!" Miko nodded, "Because there are some really cute girl charas in the Guardian's Club!"

"You mean Dairu and Kirimi…?" Arrow wondered.

Miko shrugged, his blue eyes twinkling, "The very same…"

"Looks like Miko's as love struck as Arrow-kun!" Tsuki laughed.

Arrow sighed as he walked onto his balcony and took a large gulp of water. _"Shugo Charas…"_ he thought, _"I guess I could get used to this…_"

"What're you doing…?" said a familiar voice.

Arrow spit out the water he was drinking, in shock. Standing with him on his balcony was none other than Ikumi; the strange, violent, and mysterious girl that had tried to steal his heart's eggs.

"I-It's you…!" he exclaimed, "You're that random cat-cosplay girl!"

Ikumi grimaced, "Cat-cosplay…?"

"Yeah… because you wear those cat ears…"

"That's my character change…! And my name is Ikumi… Ikumi Tsukiyomi!" she snapped.

"Well, whoever you are… what are you doing here?!"

Ikumi looked away, as if she was embarrassed or shy; which didn't seem like a usual emotion from her. She handed him a paper bag. "Here…"

"W-what's this for…?"

"It's nothing really…"

"It's a bag full of candy…"

"It's just to compensate for breaking those cookies earlier…"

"O-oh… um, thanks…"

Ikumi nodded, "Oh, uhh… one more thing Arrow…"

Arrow looked up, only to see her face inches away from his own. Arrow blushed, "Y-yeah…?"

Ikumi's expression showed anger, sadness, embarrassment, and urgency all at once. "Don't go searching for the Embryo, Arrow! Don't help the Little Queen…! That would make us enemies…"

"W-what…?" Arrow blinked, "What does that even mean?!" But he was too late; as quick as she had come, Ikumi Tsukiyomi disappeared into the night.


End file.
